


The Chicken Files 2

by TLen



Series: Adventskalender [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Adventskalender Tag 2





	The Chicken Files 2

File 2*

„Du hast das Sofa wirklich vom Müll?“ Javier Esposito konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, was er soeben von seinem Kollegen und Kumpel Kevin Ryan gehört hatte. Fand der es wirklich normal, dass man sich in New York die Möbel vom Sperrmüll holte?

„Was hast du dich nur so?“, wunderte sich Ryan. „Es ist doch noch vollkommen in Ordnung. Und ich habe ein Haufen Geld gespart. Bei unserem mickrigen Gehalt...“

„Ich habe darauf gelegen. Nackt!“, protestierte Esposito. Das letzte Mal erst gestern Abend. Er dachte mit Schaudern daran, wie sein nackter Körper – nun zumindest der Teil, den er nicht hoch in die Luft gestreckt hatte, damit Ryan besser in ihn eindringen konnte – mit diesem Sofa in Berührung gekommen war. „Wer weiß was ich mir da alles eingefangen habe.“ Gott allein wusste, wem das Teil früher gehört und was der Vorbesitzer damit alles angestellt hatte. 

„Oh man“, stöhnte Ryan. „Ich habe es natürlich desinfiziert und gereinigt.“ Er grinste. „Viele Male gereinigt seitdem.“ Esposito wusste natürlich genau, worauf sein Freund anspielte. Sie beide hatten so einige „Spuren“ auf dem Sofa hinterlassen. „Und wo wie gerade davon sprechen?“ Ryan deutete hinter den Sperrmüllberg, den sie nun schon seit Stunden auf der Suche nach Beweisen durchwühlten. „Was meinst du? Hier stört uns bestimmt keiner. Kleiner Quickie zur Aufheiterung?“

„Vergiss es!“ Esposito schauderte erneut bei dem Gedanken an das, was hier alles rumkreuchen und -fleuchen mochte. Ganz zu schweigen von dem, was möglicherweise die Vorbesitzer mit den Möbeln alles angestellt hatten. Wenn er sich vorstellte, dass jemand eines Tages Ryan Sofa von der Straße aufsammelte...

„Hast du noch anderes vom Müll?“, wollte er wissen, Ryan hastig vom Gedanken an spontanen Sex ablenkend.

„Ein paar Stühle, Tische“, erwiderte Ryan. 

„Den Küchentisch?“, hakte Esposito nach. Vor drei Tagen hatte er sich nackt darauf wiedergefunden, das Abendessen, dass sie eigentlich zusammen kochen wollten, war da längst vergessen.

Ryan nickte. „Den im Wohnzimmer auch.“

„Und die Kommode im Flur?“

„Yup, die auch.“

Esposito verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Letzte Woche erst hatte Ryan ihn über die Kommode gebeugt und... 

„Und dein Bett?“, fragte er und fürchtete die Antwort

„Naja den Bettkasten, aber die Matratze ist neu.“

„Das reicht!“ Esposito verschränkte entschlossen die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Wenn du mal wieder rumvögeln willst, dann nur bei mir.“

„In deiner Besenkammer von Wohnung?“, erwiderte Ryan. „Da passen ja kaum zwei erwachsene Männer rein. Geschweige denn, dass man mal was ausprobieren kann.“

„In deiner Wohnung zieh ich mich jedenfalls nicht mehr aus“, betonte Esposito. „Wer weiß, was ich mir da alles einfange. Da treib ich’s ja noch lieber im Büro. Dort wird wenigstens regelmäßig sauber gemacht.“

Ryan grinste. „Na, das ist doch ein Wort.“

* Folge 1x04


End file.
